Between Man and Woman, Cat and Dog
by Pandameizer
Summary: Okay, I've updated as I said, and I've changed around some things you'll surely notice .. .Umm, I hope you enjoy, things are GUENTEED to get ALOT more chaotic, funny, mysterious, and intriguing! Hope you enjoy! RR
1. Chapter I

Hiya I am Chibi Rina, and this is my story, 'Between Man and Woman, Cat and Dog' this is an original story.... by and original person...well hehe a DIFFERENT person... well anyway this is an I/K and T/R....... or um.... *cough* T/K and I/R ..or maybe both....or neither... hehe ..or maybe I/? and K/? and T/? and R/?...or um....well in my stories...ya never know...but it will also has some special pair-ups and a **possible** few guest appearances.... well I really hope you enjoy.... and hope you try my other stories....... Ja Matte!! Enjoy!!  
  
*****oh..... and um..... I don't own Inu-Yasha or Tenchi or any other Anime that appears in this story.... but I do own ME.... soooo don't sue me..... cause you ain't gettin a thing.... no really, you ain't......I am broke to the 2nd power.... I am negative broke to the 5th power..... I AM FAAALAAAAAT BROKE!!!!........ so you can TRY and sue me...... but we won't get far.....*****  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
II**In Ancient Japan**II  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh shoot!" exclaimed Kagome  
  
"I was sapposed to be home a half hour ago!" she said as she gathered all her stuff.  
  
"And just where do you thing your going, onna!" Inu-Yasha snorted through gritted teeth  
  
"We have to finish searching for the shards of th--" said Inu-Yasha as he was cut off by Shiipo  
  
"The shards of the sacred Shikon Jewel... I know, I know.... that's what always comes out of your mouth!" the little fox boy said as he was on the shoulder of Kagome  
  
"Why you little pest!"  
  
"Why don't you do something about it dog boy!"  
  
"I wouldn't talk you little flee bag!"  
  
Kagome, Miroku, and Sango just stared at the two dog type demons argue.  
  
"Listen, Miroku, Sango... I have to go back home for... some important meeting..." said Kagome sortta disappointed  
  
"What kind of important meeting?" asked Miroku with a certain tone  
  
"Just a meeting, that's all... well I have to get going... I am late as it is." Kagome said as she rode off on her bike to the well leading back to her home  
  
"I think it's a boy." Said Sango as she watched Kagome ride off into the distance  
  
"What do you mean a BOY!?" exclaimed Inu-Yasha  
  
"Oh, your back...so how did the little fight go?" mocked Miroku  
  
"I kicked his butt." Popped up a little Shiipo  
  
"What a lie!"  
  
"You lie like a dog, Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"Oh... your gonna be dog dinner in a minute!"  
  
"Here we go again." Said Sango  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
II**In Tokyo at the Masaki's Residents** II  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kon'nichiwa, Minna-Chan." Said a young and chipper Sasami  
  
"Hey, what's up kiddo, where is Tenchi?" asked Ryoko  
  
"Um... I think he's at the shrine with Jii-chan... he asked me not to let anyone up there though."  
  
"...Wonder why........tehehe..... this I gotta see." Ryoko said in a sly voice  
  
"Do you know where Ayeka is?" asked a cute little Sasami  
  
"No! Why would I care....." Ryoko started... but decided not to finish. Hey, Ryoko WAS a demon, but she had to admit, Sasami is quite kawaii... for a Jurain  
  
"Um... Sasami, I think that she is in the onsen, but I can't recall that clearly."  
  
"Oh, thank you Ryoko-Chan and Rio-Ohkie is with her I presume?"  
  
"I think...um... no she is with Washuu."  
  
"Oh! Well see ya later Ryoko-Chan... and don't go up to the shrine, Tenchi, and Jii-Chan both told me to say that." Said Sasami as she happily walked off to do her daily doings.  
  
"Um....yeah okay." Said Ryoko with a little evil chuckle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
II**The Masaki Shrine**II  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is she?" Tenchi asked as he grew impatient and tapped his fingers along the tea table  
  
"Why so impatient, Tenchi?" asked Grandfather Masaki  
  
"It's just that I haven't seen her since mom... died..."  
  
"Well, she is your distant cousin... Tenchi... and you are still young..... and Kagome has grown up to be quit a women"  
  
"What are you implying?"  
  
At this time Ryoko had phased through the wall behind Tenchi, and hid herself behind the shutters. She had heard Tenchi and Grandfather Masaki talk but could not make out the exact words so far. So she continued to listen in on their conversation.  
  
She would see what was going on... and what was such a big deal, why she couldn't come up to the shrine.  
  
"Oh, nothing Tenchi... nothing at all."  
  
"Grandpa...I am worried... she is almost 2 hours behind... where is she?" asked a frantic and yet, still bored Tenchi  
  
"Tenchi, while we are on the subject of Kagome, you know that cousins are often married to keep the family together." "I mean... on Jurai we were to marry within family, unless of a sudden exception."  
  
"GRANDPA.... I thought I told you... I will find someone when I am ready..." "Besides... I don't think that someone as pretty as Kagome would want to marry me...but...then again...." Tenchi said in a mocking tone to tease his Grandfathers intended thoughts.  
  
'Who is Kagome... and what is Tenchi talking about?!!' thought a panicked Ryoko  
  
'I guess I will just have to find out'  
  
A few minuets passed and suddenly a young girl with mid-back length black hair and grayish blackish eyes stepped through the door. She was obviously tired from walking up all those stairs.  
  
"Ah... Kagome-san!" called Tenchi as he got up to hug her  
  
"You must be Kagome... my, my, my you sure have grown since last time." Said Grandfather Misaki  
  
"And you must be Tenchi and Grandfather Misaki; it is so wonderful to see you guys again!"  
  
"Oh, and my grandfather couldn't make it, he said he was sorry, but he had two weddings he had to attend to and his old back wouldn't have made it through that bumpy train and bus ride." "But he did give me this note for you to read." Said Kagome as she handed the note to Grandfather Misaki  
  
"You must be tired Kagome-san, um... I know it's a long walk back down to the house... but I will carry your bags." Said Tenchi as he grabbed her bags.   
  
"Thank you SO much... and by the way... just call me Kagome or Kagome-Chan."  
  
"Sure thing, but only if you call me Tenchi-Chan."   
  
The two walked back down the steps.  
  
'NO!... why would he choose another woman over me?' 'I know I am not perfect, but...........it just can't be.' 'Please... Heaven don't let it be...please....' shouted Ryoko in her mind. Of course she wasn't going to let this new woman get in the way of her emotions for Tenchi... she truly did love Tenchi with all her heart, there is no way in Hell is she going to let this woman get in her way. Ryoko had phased out of the shrine and silently crept behind Tenchi and Kagome.  
  
"I know you'll like Sasami, and Mihoshi and Kyione are nice people too, of course there is Washuu she can be a little... well... different at times but she is nice, and then after those four are um....well there is Ayeka, she is very polite and she can be a little pushy at times... but she is nice too."  
  
"Wow, how do you live with all these women?" asked Kagome with shock  
  
"Um...hehe.....well I think they were Heaven sent...in a way...."said Tenchi with the memory of his Heavenly visit of stars with the battle of Ayeka and Ryoko.  
  
By this time Ryoko had taken off. 'How... how could he?' 'He didn't even mention me or my name... like I don't even exist!?'  
  
Ryoko had flown off to be somewhere by herself.  
  
With the thought of the fight between Ayeka and Ryoko, he was reminded of Ryoko.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, I also forgot one of my other close friends, her name is Ryoko, she's not normal, but she too can be nice, when she wants to be.....but I like her...a lot...and she is someone you can get used to and get to know..." trailed off Tenchi as they continued to walk to the house  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
II**Back In Ancient Japan**II  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why would she go out with a boy?" growled Inu-Yasha  
  
"Human boys are weak, and they usually tend to be ugly."  
  
"And they are soooo boring."  
  
"It may seem that way to you, but remember Kagome is a human too." Said Miroku  
  
Inu-Yasha who had been sitting in a tree, had jumped down and ran to Miroku's face and said, "That don't mean one damn thing!"  
  
"But I thought that you didn't like Kagome... since when did all this change this?" asked Sango  
  
Inu-Yasha had gotten a little flustered and started growling. "NOW WHEN THE HELL DID YOU COMPREHEND THAT!?" he yelled "The ONLY reason I worry about her and don't want her going off with some human jack-ass is because if she gets distracted then she won't pay any attention to the mission of gathering the Shikon Jewel Shard!!" Inu-Yasha said as he walked off.  
  
"And where the heck is he going?" asked Shiipo  
  
"It looks like he's heading towards the Bone Eaters Well... is he going to... no wait... I don't think he's aloud to because Kagome's grandfather sealed the well with anti-demon ofuda's after that one incident." Miroku said as he looked at Inu-Yasha until he disappeared over the hill.  
  
"What incident?" asked Sango  
  
"Oh, yeah that's right; you weren't there at the time." Miroku said  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shiipo prepared a small campfire and made a little camp site, after that Miroku told Sango the story about Inu-Yasha going back into time, while Shiipo went to go check up on Inu-Yasha  
  
"Well you see, what happened was Kagome had gone back to her time to get some provisions and she had taken almost all day to arrive back in this time, so as impatient as Inu-Yasha was... he decided to jump through the well and see what was taking her so long." "When Inu-Yasha got there he looked for her everywhere, and of course he being from this time period of Ancient Japan...to them... the people of the future Japan... not to mention... his *cough* dog ears and *cough* fangs, you see where I am going." "Well he had caused some trouble, as Kagome described it, a few 'car' accidents, and the destruction of a few 'mini markets' and some injuries to people and of course property damage." "It turned out that Kagome had just gone to a friend's house to get some school work from her missed classes." "After the whole incident Kagome's grandfather sealed the well so no demon from this time could come through." Miroku finished with his normal tone of casualness.  
  
Shiipo had run back, and he was on all fours. Miroku and Sango looked towards him. "Miroku, Sango, he made it through the other side! Inu-Yasha made it to the other side!"  
  
"Well, you mean that Inu-Yasha made it to where Kagome is?" "But how, Kagome told me that her grandfather sealed the well from evil demons."  
  
"That's what I thought... but... who knows... we'll just wait in the area until they return." Sango said  
  
"Better yet, Lady Kiade's village is no to far from here, tomorrow let us go and stay there, it's not to far from the well also." Said Shiipo  
  
"Fine, but for now let us get some rest." Said a sleepy Sango  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
II**Tokyo, Japan, Misaki Shrine**II   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grandfather Misaki had opened the letter and started reading it, "Ah, hello old man, it had been a while since we last talked to each other." "But I am sure you're the same, old ecchi baka you always were since your wife died and your daughter died, hehe, well I hope you forgive me for not coming...hehehe, I have two weddings to lead, and... I've seen some of the brides maids and maids of honor.....and sure are the 'one's' that have the 'shapes'!" "Well Katsuhito, I do hope that Kagome enjoys herself, I really had her come to stay with you because of some demon trouble, the one I told you about in the last letter I sent you." "I hope that Tenchi is doing well and that those two become.... close..hahaha..." "Well this old man has got to go now, but next time you get the chance to write, I'll tell you about the ladies...haha sayonara!"   
  
"Old man still hasn't changed." "I really wonder who this demon is that they've been having troubles with is." Said Grandfather Misaki as he closed the letter up and placed it on the table. "It's a good thing that he's never met Ryoko... she's a demon all right, but....." Grandfather Misaki was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yes, who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Washuu, Lord Katsuhito, I had just picked up a high energy signal from around the Tokyo area, and it is... a different kind of energy, and it appears to be heading this way."  
  
"Hmmmm... I am not sure, but what ever or who ever it is, I am sure we can manage, I mean, Ryoko is a demon after all and with the Galaxy Police, and members of the Royal Jurain Family, not to mention the Greatest Scientific and Mathematical Genius in the entire Universe on our side, I highly doubt any trouble."  
  
"Yes I suppose your right, well I must be going now, after all this Kawaii Chibi Scientist does have work to take care of." "Good day Lord Katsuhito."  
  
"To you too Miss Washuu."  
  
"Oh, and Lord Katsuhito, who was the girl with Tenchi?" "The girls won't like this."  
  
"Well, that is my distant niece, Kagome." "She will be staying for a few months, I do hope that the girls will accept her."  
  
"Don't worry tooo much, your only problems are Ryoko and Ayeka, and we can manage with those two if we have to."  
  
"I hope your right."  
  
"Well, see you later Lord Katsuhito." and with that Washuu disappeared  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
II**In Tokyo**II  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stupid ofuda's... Kagome's old gramps is worthless when it comes to casting spell and using ofuda's." said Inu-Yasha as he pulled off the ofuda's that stuck to his kimono(I forget what the specific name for it is.... I know....right now my head is blah....) and then he walked out of the shack that the well was housed in. He then started to sniff the ground and then the air. "Got it, her scent is very strong, and that crappy perfume she wears is VERY strong... what was the name of it again..... Fragrance La France...or some crap like that..... what ever who cares." "Better get a move on it unless I want to loose her forever......just like...Kik.....lets go." and with that Inu-Yasha left, clearly sadness struck his heart at the thought of loosing Kagome to some human man, and yet again loosing someone he loved. He had to travel discretely because he clearly remembered his last trip to the 21st century, and the reactions of the humans. So he decided to travel amongst the heights of the buildings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
II**5 Minuets Later**II  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AHHH! HELP, YOU BASTARD!" "GET OFF ME!" SOME ONE PLEASE HELP, HELP MEEEEE! came a scream from a long ended alleyway the noises from the entrance to the alleyway were drowning out the screams and plee's for help that came from the back.  
  
"Shut-up onna, and I'll go delicately." said a husky male voice  
  
"Let her go... and I promise ' I MIGHT ' go delicately on you." came the voice of an angry demon  
  
The man quickly turned around but still had a vice grip on the woman "Oh.... and who the hell are you supposed to be, some freak from the 18th century?" the husky voice replied  
  
"Well, you could say that... yeah, but enough of this, your on your last chance to get going..." Inu-Yasha replied getting quite ticked off at this humans stupidity  
  
"I don't think so!" and with that the man pulled out a gun and shot at Inu-Yasha hitting him once in the arm, the chest, and grazing the cheek, Inu-Yasha fell to the ground, not because of the shot, but because he never knew that such weapons existed, so of course he was unprepared. The woman screamed not just because of her life was on the line, but someone who actually cared enough to save her was struck down in her clear site.  
  
"NOOO!" "YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT MAN!!" she again screamed  
  
"Oh NO he DIDN'T!" "You little scum bag... your dead AS HELL NOW!" and as soon as Inu-Yasha got up, he took out his sword and sliced at the guy's face, just slicing his cheek a little, he then sheathed his sword and said, "You know, the only reason I won't kill you is because I promised someone I would never kill a human no matter how much of an ass he or she was, and cause I don't want to scare the woman." Inu-Yasha moved with such speed that the man didn't even see Inu-Yasha move, all he felt was a hard blow to the gut. "How did you do that you little jerk?" all the guy did was drop to the ground and pass out.  
  
"Thank you SOO MUCH!" said the girl as she ran to hug her savior  
  
"No prob, but next time, why don't you get a sword or a metal shooting device or learn martial arts or something." said Inu-Yasha as he patted the woman on her back with a classic anime face (eyes bugged out and in a cemi-circle look with a sweat drop).  
  
"Oh my... I forgot, you were shot, are....are you okay?"  
  
"Of course I am, I am a demon........I mean.....I am....." It was to late, the woman had heard what Inu-Yasha said and sortta backed away, not sure to believe him, but how else could he have survived the shots and move so fast and deal such a critical blow?  
  
"Go ahead and scream, hit me, do what ever, just hurry because I have things to do." said Inu-Yasha as he looked toward the sky  
  
waiting to hear a scream, but was only greeted with a hand... in his hand.  
  
"Come with me, and I will help you... in return for your help." the girl said in a kind voice  
  
"But, I can't... I have to find someone." Inu-Yasha protested  
  
"Don't worry it won't take long, i just want to take a look at your wounds and make you something to eat." she insisted  
  
"Fine, I am sortta hungry....well I haven't eaten in a day or two....and that stupid metal shooting device thingy does annoy me with the stinging, fine I guess I can for awhile." Inu-Yasha finally accepted as he looked down a bit to see her smiling brightly.  
  
"Now let's get to know each other, what is your name?" she asked  
  
"......Inu-Yasha... not Inu, Inuga (Japanese for puppy), and not Yashy, JUST Inu-Yasha!" said Inu-Yasha in a sortta angry tone. He knows that's what Sango and Shiipo and Miroku and Kagome call him just to tease him by, and he wanted to make it clear to this girl not to annoy him, maybe he would get the respect a deamon deserves.  
  
"Okay, Inu-Yasha, my name is............."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
II**Tokyo, Japan Masaki Household**II  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome, my name is Kagome, and it is nice to meet you all, I hope to become friends with you, I heard alot of nice things about you from Tenchi-Chan, and by seeing your faces, I know that they are all true." said Kagome, as she bowed respectfully.  
  
"You look like a nice person, you and I will be good friends and we will have a good time while you are here." said a happy Sasami  
  
"Mihoshi, don't be shy... stop it will you..... come on.....!" Kyione said to Mihoshi, Mihoshi was hiding behind her back due to shyness. "But....um Kyione, can you stay with me so I can introduce myself in person?"  
  
Kagome had sortta blushed, everyone in the room was crowded around her and wanted to meet her, except for the purple haired one, who seemed to be shooting death glares at her  
  
"Hi, I am Kyione, and this is my......partner and friend, Mihoshi."  
  
"Hello....nice to meet you....I am....Mihoshi...hehe I don't know what Tenchi said about me....I hope they are good things, and not bad things, like when I fell asleep on the coffee table and got drool all over the T.V. Guide magazines, or the time when I sneezed at the table and caused my bowl of Miso Soup to spill on his only clean school uniform, or the time when I accidentally poured orange juice in his bowel of cereal....or when......"  
  
"ENOUGH ALREADY!!" shouted Kyione cutting off Mihoshi's stupid ranting  
  
"Ehehe.....I am sorry, Mihoshi is a really good person....but she is a pure idiot."  
  
"Hehehe....yeeeeup that's me."  
  
Kagome just looked at the two with confusion, but then smiled and said it was okay, cause she too had to travel with an idiot... and a pervert.. and well... a nice girl and little 'boy' and said that she could sympathize for Kyione for the most part.  
  
"It was nice meeting all of you, and you too um....Miss.... Ayeka." "Maybe you and I could talk later about ourselves and get to know each other better."  
  
"Yeah, sure okay...... it was nice meeting you too, MIss Kagome." Ayeka had got up and they both respectfully bowed.  
  
"Well I am tired, and I really need to sleep, so do you know a place where I can stay?"  
  
"Yeah, I had just prepared a place for you." came Sasami's cute little voice "Just follow me, and all your baggage and bags are already there."  
  
"Oooo......thanks........" Kagome was really tired  
  
"You will be sleeping next to Tenchi." Said Sasami in a casual voice as she kept walking up stairs  
  
The room froze and everyone turned to stone. Kagome had turned around in fright to see Ayeka and a clueless Ryoko (she just fazed in when she saw everyone standing there weired) standing behind her, Mihoshi and Kyione standing next to each other and standing next to the kitchen door way, where a casual voice came through and broke the eerie silence.  
  
"Hello every one, how are you guys getting along?" Tenchi said  
  
The room slowly returned back to normal as Sasami came back down and sortta sounded upset and confused, "Kagome, why aren't you coming?" "I thought that you were behind me." "Well anyway... as I was saying, you'll be sleeping next to Tenchi's room, and that's across from Ryoko's room, and then and then my sister and My room is next to hers so that means that your room is across from ours, oh and Kyione and Mihoshi's room is on your other side."  
  
Everyone let out a deep sigh of relief....and everything turned back to....um...well normal....or as normal will ever get around here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it for this chap... if you think you know who the 'girl' is... then email me or better yet Review and while your there tell me what you think of this story so far.  
  
You'll never guess who this girl is... hehe, but if you do guess I'll some how give you a special present!  
  
God Bless  
  
....also..... I don't own Inu-Yasha or Tenchi Muyo!  
  
....I really wish I did though.... ;___; life really sucks at times ^___^ all well hehe R/R !!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter II

It's me again, Chibi Rina... writer of, ' Chain Reaction', brings you chapter 2 of 'Between Man and Woman, Cat and Dog'! And I gave you all enough time to figure out who the mysterious girl is whom Inu-Yasha saved from being attacked by a pervert... well the girl is ::drum rolls:: you have to wait and read ^.^! Hehehe well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And by the way, read my fic 'A Chain Reaction' and just tell me what is wrong with it... I mean I have tried my best... well email me about it, or this story, or any other fic or poem or what not in my name at... HeeroMode@aol.com. Well any comments are welcome, GOD BLESS! Ja Ne!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***************************************  
  
\\The room Kagome is staying in//  
  
***************************************  
  
After Sasami had left and bid Kagome good nights rest, Kagome had decided to get out a pair of silky purple pajamas and her alarm clock. She got changed and then plugged in her alarm clock, as the clock was blinking 12:00 am in red, she had gone to make her futon up for bed. Kagome had walked back over to the alarm clock and set the current time to 8:30 p.m. exactly, and then set her alarm to 7:30 a.m. this would give her a good 12 hours sleep. Most would think that 12 hours would be too much sleep, but running around in Feudal Japan with a half human, half dog demon, a perverted monk, a cowardice little talking flea, a demon exterminator, a little talking fox boy, and a weird, but cute cat creature, looking for the shards of a mysterious jewel. Not to mention fighting of other crazy, scary, mad demons also searching for the shards, and not to mention a dead priestess that is tormenting her and Inu-Yasha, doesn't leave much time for sleep or rest. Kagome yawned and sighed, then crawled into her futon and instantly fell to sleep.  
  
************************  
  
\\Upon the rooftops//  
  
************************  
  
"I still haven't told you my name yet you know." said the young girl  
  
"I ain't got time for that now, to many people where looking, I don't want to draw attention to my self." said Inu-Yasha jumping roof top to roof top  
  
"Just tell me when you see your house." he said  
  
"Oh, okay." she said sort of sadly  
  
"Don't start getting emotional on me!" Inu-Yasha said sounding sort of guilty  
  
She didn't say anything, she just held tight to Inu-Yasha. After a minuet or two she had stopped Inu-Yasha and pointed her apartment on the 7th floor of a 20 story building.  
  
"That's it right there, do you see it Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah I see it, hang on, this is a far one." said Inu-Yasha as he leapt at least a good 200 yards and landed on a patio on the outside of her apartment.  
  
She had gotten down from Inu-Yasha's back and unlocked her sliding door and walked in. She motioned for Inu-Yasha to come in.  
  
"This is where you live?" asking a dumb question for once trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Yup all by my self." she said  
  
"I've been living alone for 5 years, after moving from a girls dormitory, after graduating from high school." "It's funny, I never thought I would leave the Hinata-Sou, I never thought any of us would leave." "But after Keitaro-Chan and Naru-Chan got married they moved to London, and Mitsune-Chan and Seta-kun got married as well, and those two and Sara went back to America, Su-Chan found her long lost brother and went to go live with him only Heaven knows where, and Matoko-Chan had joined up with her clan and is now the master of her dojo, and from what I hear, she too is married." "Thus leaving me all alone with Haruka-San, and on my 18th birthday, I decided to leave and get a place of my own and try and make it to collage to be an animator." she said sad and trying to hold back tears  
  
"Well I have no clue who those people are, but they have some nerve leaving you behind." said Inu-Yasha trying to show some sympathy  
  
"Well it's not that they are bad people or that they forgot about me, I get an occasional letter or phone call or email from them."  
  
she said in their defense  
  
"Well... anyway, mind telling me you name, so I know who I am talking to."  
  
"Shinobu Maehara." she said  
  
"Uh... nice name Maehara."  
  
"Thanks, Inu-Yasha, but just call me Shinobu, okay?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded.  
  
"Well hand me your clothes so I can repair them." Shinobu kindly asked  
  
Inu-Yasha handed her his top clothing pieces, she had shown him to the living room and told him to wait there while she prepared a meal for him. Meanwhile as she cooked, and sewed his clothes in between, Inu-Yasha had glanced around at his surroundings. He had looked at a few pictures, one was of a group of people with little name tags under each person, and the date and place it was taken. 'Keitaro-Sempai, Narusegawa-Chan, Kaolla-Chan, Mitoki-Chan, Mitsune-Chan, Turtle, Sarah-Chan, Shinobu, Seta-Kun, Mitsumi-San, Haruka-San, Sara-Chan.' 'Hinata-Sou, December 14th, 1994' and another was a picture of a big tree with three people under it and this label said, ' Oka-San, Otou-San, Shinobu'. Inu-Yasha kept looking around; he noticed some cute little statues here and there, and a tank of fish of all different colors and sizes sitting atop a desk. The desk had other odd 21st century Japanese stuff on it. He finally glanced upon an odd shaped statue, he was very curious as to what it was. It was a poofy looking ball... shaped... thingy. Inu-Yasha could smell something coming from it, but didn't know what it was. He decided to investigate, so he cautiously walked over to the 'thing' and went to poke it with his finger. But all of a sudden, the thing moved. Inu-Yahsa jumped back like a frightened child.  
  
"Oh, I see you've met Nyanko, my cat." Came Shinobu "Don't worry, she won't bite, she is a nice cat."  
  
"C...c... cat..t!" "You have a CAT!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed, as Nyanko, the cat was stretching and yawning from it's little nap  
  
"Yeah, my mom and dad got her for me on my 16th birthday."  
  
Inu-Yasha wanted to kill the cat, he despised cats, and after all... he was a dog.  
  
"Maybe you haven't noticed... but I am DOG demon... and you know dogs hate cats!" said Inu-Yasha, trying to shoo the cat away from him.  
  
"Aww, but Nyanko likes you, you can give just one exception this time right?" Shinobu asked with a cute tone to her voice  
  
"But... but... well I will be leaving soon anyway so I guess, but if she scratches me I'm gonna devour her!" said Inu-Yasha trying to sound fierce  
  
Shinobu just smiled and walked back into the kitchen, leaving Inu-Yasha and Nyanko alone.  
  
************************  
  
\\Masaki Residnets//  
  
************************  
  
"I just don't get it... why... of ALL the girls, would he have to choose her!" Ryoko growled as she lye on the wooden beam that helped support the house structure  
  
"I mean there is NOTHING special about her!" "I just don't get it, dammit, I don't get it!"  
  
"I'll just wait untill everyone is asleep... then I'll....... ehehehe." said Ryoko with a demonic chuckle as she fadded out of sight... with her eyes creepingly fading out last.  
  
******************  
  
\\In the Onsen//  
  
******************  
  
'This isn't fair!' thought a sad Ayeka  
  
'It's one thing to compete with all these other girls, but now ANOTHER one!?' she mentally screamed  
  
'I'd rather die than let her OR Ryoko, become Ten-Chan's bride!'  
  
'I got an Idea... ehehehe.... I'll just wait untill everyone is asleep."  
  
"Hey there princess." came Washuu's voice  
  
"Hello sister." came Sasami's weary voice  
  
Ayeka hadn't noticed her new arrivals, she just kept on thinking to her self... 101 ways to get rid of Kagome and Ryoko so she could have her beloved Tenchi all to herself.  
  
"Ahahahahahahaha, that's what I'll do!" "Yeees, and he will be all miiiine!" "Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha" cackled Ayeka  
  
"I think your sister has really flipped." said Washuu to an embarresed Sasami  
  
"Yes, I can agree with you easily."  
  
"Mya mya meeow." said Rio-Ohkie meaning, "Yes I concure with you two."  
  
  
  
Ayeka had stopped her on-going laughing and cackling when she realized that Washuu, Sasami and Rio-Ohkie where in the Onsen. She had been blushing and didn't say a word from her embarresment. As Sasami played with Rio-Ohkie and Washuu did some calculations on her compute, Kiyone and Mihoshi had come in, and as usual Mihoshi was as loud and drunk as ever, from hanging around Nobuyuki, who was of course trying to get her in the bed, but of course as usual, Kiyone had made up some excuse to get Mihoshi away from perverted hands.  
  
Things where quite... well minus Mihoshi untill out of no where came Ryoko. Everyone glanced at her for a moment, and then turned away to do as they were doing before. As Ryoko sunk into the water she looked over to Ayeka, Ayeka looked back. For minuets as life was going about, those two looked eye in eye, each thinking of ways they could dispose of Kagome... and eachother.  
  
"Ahahahahahaha!" came the cackles of Ryoko and Ayeka as they stoped and looked at eachother  
  
"Ahahahahahahahaha!" they started again, both unaware of eachothers deviouse plans.  
  
"I really think we should run some test on those two." said Washuu not even glancing from her computer screen  
  
"I really don't care anymore!" said Kiyone sinking under the water, hoping that when she pops up again this will have all been a dream  
  
***********************  
  
\\Shinobu's place//  
  
**********************  
  
"Well I'm done with your clothes, and dinner is almost done, so..." said Shinobu as she saw Inu-Yasha, asleep curled up in a ball on the floor with Nyanko by his arms (now if that isn't cute... then nothing is)  
  
Shinobu just put his top neatly on the couch and got a blanket from her bed and laid it upon the two. She ate her meal and place Inu-Yahsa's plate on the stove, and wrote a letter saying;   
  
*Inu-Yasha, this is your meal, you where sleeping, so I just made you a plate and left it here. Help yourself to anything in the place.  
  
If you need ANYTHING, I'll be in my room, the door is open so just come in if you need help. Your Friend, Shinobu*  
  
After that she had got dressed for bed and then said her prayers and headed off to sleep.  
  
'I hope Inu-Yasha and I can become close friends... even if he does leave tomarrow, I know that this meeting was faited together.'  
  
'I mean it's not everyday a girl like me, meets a DEMON like him.' 'I know he has another, but, being with a friend like him, that would be major awsome!' thought Shinobu as she fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know... it's short, I am sooooooo sorry, I hope you can forgive me, I've just been soooo busy. Well yeeup the mystery girl was Shinobu, why Shinobu? I dunno, I guess she just seemed like the girl for the part. Well will this be an I/K, T/R, T/A, T/K, I/R, ooor.. an I/S x-over.... ooooor with my mind full of surprise, mystery, and suspence.... ya never know! Well R/R! 


	3. Chapter III

I know, I know... it's been forever! Gomennasai, but I've been major busy... ya know with vacation and work, I got a job, but now that means I'll have even less time to to write and type with school comeing up! But, I will... no... I PROMICE WITH MY LIFE that I'll try my MOST to type the chaps for this and the other fics and update even more frequently(besides... I'll need a reason to just not do my homework LoL)! Well anywayz... I love suspence, well, sortta, and I now lots of you want Ryoko/Inu-Yasha parrings, but now that you know Shinobu, from Love Hina is in tha fic (*note I did say in the fisrt chap that there will be guest appearences from other anime*) my bro and friend want me to do a pairing with Shinobu and Inu-Yasha... well you'll just have to wait and see....... thanks for reveiwing minna-chan!! Luv Ya  
  
~Toodles  
  
(P.S. if ya wanna certain pair up then email me and tell me how much ya wanna see them... It can be anyone not just Ryoko, Tenchi, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Ayeka and Shinobu... there are other peeps ya know!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
))Morning at Misaki Residents((  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
BOOM! BOOM! BANG!! came from the Misaki House at 7:30 am in the morning  
  
"Nnnn..." "Huh... what in hell was that?" "Huh... it's a lil drafty in here." Said Kagome as she rolled over on her back.  
  
  
  
As another slight gust of wind blew into her bedroom, Kagome opened her eyes with a look of shock and confusion.  
  
"Ehehehe... no wonder it's drafty... there's a gigantic hole in the ceiling.... or... what's left of the ceiling."  
  
Kagome rolled over to her other side and looked to see the time. As she glanced at the clock she decided to just get up and go downstairs, "There's no point in falling back to sleep now." she said to herself.   
  
Kagome got dressed in a simple pair of blue denim shorts and a white tanktop with a little DiGi Charat character on the front of it. She then went into the bathroom that was in her room to wash her face and brush her hair and teeth.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
))Downstairs in the Living Room((  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Miss Washuu." came Ayeka's tired and 'slightly' annoyed voice  
  
"Yes, Miss Ayeka?"  
  
"What crazy, odd, annoying, strange, freakishly wired experiment WERE you working on at the break of dawn that caused that obnoxious explosion that awoke me and Sasami and probably Lord Tenshi and our guest, and anyother inocent person living within 10 miles of here?! asked Ayeka sucking in a big breath at the end of that sentences  
  
"Yes, I'd like to know to!" "Do you know how that makes me look as a host to our guest?" "She's probably upstaris right now packing to go home and tell her parents what an awful time she had here." Came Tenchi  
  
"Hey... wait a nano second here... I was up all night last night with Nobuyuki, Lord Katsuhito, Mihoshi and Kiyone drinking sake." said Washuu "And I didn't get back till about 5 minuets ago." "I thought that explosion was from Ryoko and Ayeka fighting over you." she explained in her defence. "When Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Nobuyuki wake up and come down here they'll tell ya."  
  
"If dad, Mihoshi, grandpa and Kiyone are up at the shrine, us three are here, and Sasami and Rio-Ohki are in the kitchen... then where is Ryoko?"  
  
As if on que Ryoko came coughing out of Washuu's lab, covered in black.  
  
"RYOKO!" all three of them said in a growl  
  
"What the hell where you doing in MY lab without MY permission?!" growled Washuu  
  
"Did you know you awoke the entire area with your stupidity?!" shouted Ayeka  
  
"Tell us why you did that Ryoko?!" yelled Tenchi  
  
"Uh... Ohayoo gozaimasu." said Kagome trying to be polite having noticed the little 'discussion' that those three where having  
  
"Good morning Kagome, good morning everyone, I see your up, breakfast is almost ready in about 15 minuets." "Tenchi, can you go and get the minna from grandpa's?" "And Ayeka can you go get some carrots from the shed?" came Sasami's as always cheerful and chipper voice  
  
"...(sigh)... Sure thing Sasami." said Tenchi walking out the door  
  
"Okay sis." said Ayeka still trying to wake up  
  
"Kagome, if you don't mind can you help set the table, I'd really appreciate it." asked Sasami  
  
"Sure thing Sasami, just tell me where the plates are." she said walking off with Sasami  
  
Ryoko tried to float away with out anyone noticing...   
  
"And where do you think you're going my dear?" "Come with me." Washuu said floating up and pulling Ryoko by the ear.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
))Shinobu's Apartment((  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
As Inu-Yasha slowly opened his eyes and sat up, he glanced into the kitchen to see where this certain smell was coming from. As he stood up and walked over to the kitchen entrance he sniffed the smell that was triggering his appetite and leaned against the wall to recall what had recently happened. As he did he heard her voice, "You didn't eat your dinner, you must have been really tired." "And I forgot to check your wounds from the gun as well  
  
"Huh... oh, well I've been busy doing alot of things lately, it's rare when I can get a good night's sleep." "And don't worry the small metal things didn't go into my skin... it just phased it a little, but that'll heal over time." he said as he looked over to Shinobu.  
  
"That's good, I was hoping that I wound't have to take you to the hospital... I could never explain a demon." Shinobu said with a small laugh "I know you have to leave today... to go and find the person you looking for, but I hope you'll at least stay for breakfast." she said as she made enough food for at least 5 or 6 people.  
  
Inu-Yahsa didn't say anything, but his stomach did, as it let out a little growl. Inu-Yasha blushed a little bit as his stomach took over. Inu-Yasha didn't say anything, instead he just walked up and sat down at the table. It was about 5 minuets of silence untill Shinobu placed everything on the table and handed Inu-Yahsa a plate.  
  
"So, Inu-Yasha, what is this person like that your going to find?" asked Shinobu starting a conversation  
  
"Well, she's sortta tall, she has black hair and dark eyes, she is VERY bossy, and she can be very mean at times, she isn't a very easy person to understand." "But, I guess she CAN be nice, and she is SORTTA pretty, and she is a very friendly person, well atleast to Miroku and Shiipo and Sango and Kylala and practically any other person but me." "Ta tell the truth... I don't really know why I like her, in a way she reminds me of things I'd like to forget, and at the same time things I'd like to try and remember." said Inu-Yasha between mouthfulls of food  
  
"So I guess this person is a she, and obviously she must be important to you?" she asked while politely eating and chewing her food.  
  
"Yeah, her name is Kagome, and well... she is 'important' in a few ways."  
  
"Did you say Kagome?" piped Shinobu  
  
"Yeah, her name is Kagome Higarashi." he said still scarffing his food down at Goku-paced speed(^^V)"Why you know her?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
))Washuu's Lab((  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Ryoko, why were you in my lab?" "You know that you are NOT aloud to be in my lab." "This is a serious matter, I have things in here that if they were set free could reak havoc in all dimensions!"  
  
"I... I... I'm sorry."  
  
"Look at this mess, it's a good thing I have a boot disk for all this or else you'd be in big trouble Ryoko."  
  
"I said... I'm sorry."   
  
"But still even though I ha......" "Ryoko?" "Did... you say sorry...?"  
  
"Dammit Washuu!" "Yes I did now don't get all stupid over it!"  
  
"I'm not, it's just that... I don't think I've ever heard you say that before." "But still, why where you in my lab?"  
  
"Because, Washuu... I'm not going to pretend, you know how I feel about Tenchi, and I love him very much, but it's just that I don't think he notices me." "With all the other women, plus KAGOME..." "I came into your lab cause... I wanted to barrow this."  
  
Ryoko held up 2 small disk labled: 'How to Live Like An Earth Woman in 2 Months' and 'How to Get Your Crush's Attention'. Ryoko was sort of embarresed to show them to Washuu, fearing that she'd just fall on the floor and laugh.  
  
"Ryoko..."  
  
"But I accedentally tripped on 'some...thing' and I lost my balance and as I went to catch my balance my hand landed on a button and I guess thats what triggered the explosion."  
  
"Ryoko, ya know... all ya had ta do was ask."  
  
"But... you KNOW if I had asked you, you would have laughed."  
  
"Your right I would have." "But then I would have helped you find it without causing this explosion."  
  
"Yeah, well breakfast is probably about done... so, I'll just get..."   
  
Once again Ryoko tried to phase out and was stopped by Washuu grabbing her ear.  
  
"And where do you think you going?" "As I was saying before, I may have a boot disk for all the information to everythings lost, but that doesn't clean up all this mess." said Washuu as she pointed to all the black marks and debris from the computers and miscelanious objects that where scattered all over the black and what was soppossed to be cherry oak floor.  
  
"So... get one of your robots to help, I'm hungry."  
  
"Trust me, I would, they'd do a better job than you'd do, but... all the maintnence robots where stored in this dimension."  
  
"WHAAAAAAT!" shouted Ryoko as she just stood there with her mouth open  
  
"Buuuuuuut, since I'm such a nice *mommy* I'll let you eat first then you can come back here and help me clean up you mess." said Washuu in a cute little voice  
  
"Really, busy moms like me shoudn't have to clean up after their childeren when they can do it themselves... well if I don't win the parent of the year award... then thank God... last thing I need is to be known as the cosmos greatest mom....." trailed off Washuu as she left to go eat breakfast.  
  
Ryoko just shook herself and blinked... "Did, I really say sorry... did I even have that conversation with Washuu... tch, like I'm really gonna help clean all this up, she can go and find herself a good samaritan, I'm starved!" said Ryoko as she phased out into the dining area.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
))Shinobu's Apartment((  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Yes actually I do know Kagome, I used to go to her school 2 years before I left for college." "She and I met on the campus grounds the day school started, when they were having school gathering." "We bacame close friends and we would hang out all the time." "But now... I rarely see her, because... she's been so sick." "Everytime I call to see if she's okay, she always develops some new, deadly, contagous sickness... and I can't see her." said Shinobu worrying about Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry about her... she's as healty as ever, her stupid grandpa just makes those up as excuses." "The truth is... she's with me in my time helping me find the shards of this." said Inu-Yasha trying to comfort her by showing her, his shards of the Shikon Jewel  
  
"What do you mean 'your time'?" "And why is this 'Shikon' Jewel so important?"  
  
"Well it's a looong story, but it all started when a priestess named Kikyo and I were decieved by a demon named Naraku." "You see Kikyo and I fell in love, dispite the fact she was a priestess and I a demon." "Well Naraku fooled Kikyo into thinking he was me and he attacked her." "Later he fooled me into thinking he was really Kikyo and attacked me." "Once that was settled he dissapeared leaving us to fight eachother." "I was furious thinking that Kikyo attacked me, so for revenge I attacked her villiage and stole the Shikon Jewel, but with the remaning strength she had left she shot a sacred arrow at me pinning me to a tree, where I lie sleeping for many years." "Well after years of sleep pinned to a tree, Kagome, had pulled the arrow freeing me from my unconcious prison... and that's how I'm here today." "This Jewel is special though, it allows it's holder to cross between this time and the Feudal Era even he or she posses just one shard." finished Inu-Yahsa trying to act smart  
  
"Wooooow... this is like some really wigged out dream." "So your saying my friend Kagome really travels between two different times pairing with a demon to search for powerful jewel shards!"  
  
said Shinobu with pure amazment  
  
"Well, it's not just us two, it's also a perverted monk, an annoying little fox demon, and a bossy demon exteriminator." "And what's worse they want to use my power to gain their own fragments of the the shard for their own perpose." said Inu-Yasha sounding used  
  
".....Kagome always did know how to pick the weird ones." "So, you're here because you're trying to find Kagome I presume?"   
  
"Yes, she said she had an important meeting to attend in this time." "But I doubt that, it's probobly a weak boy isn't it?"  
  
"Actually, no she does have an importan meeting to go to, her grandfather had to send her to visit her Great Uncle Katsuhito." "He to owns a shrine." said Shinobu in Kagome's defence  
  
"Do you know where this shrine is?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome and I spent two summers ago up there with her second cousin Tenchi."  
  
"Who the hell is Tenchi?"  
  
"Hehehe, I just said he was her second cousin, but mostly by marriage."   
  
"Shinobu... would you take me to where Kagome is?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha... I don't know, just dropping in like this... it seems, rude and well it's a long ways away... from one end of Tokyo to the other end of Okayama."  
  
"So... I can get us there in a few hours." "And I don't care if they know where coming or not."  
  
"Will you help me or not?"  
  
"...Inu-Yasha... I guess so." "I don't want to see you on the 10:00 news causing a comotion."  
  
"Aha alright!"  
  
------------------------  
  
))Feudal Japan((  
  
------------------------  
  
"Miroku when do you soppose they'll be back?" asked Shiipo  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm really worried about Inu-Yasha, he's been gone for almost a day."  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure he's just with Kagome." said Sango trying to cheer them up  
  
"How about we go to Kagome's time and see where they are!" exclaimed Shiipo  
  
"You know, that's not a bad idea! as long as we don't get in trouble then we'd be fine!" said Sango agreeing with Shiipo  
  
"I don't think that would be such a good idea, we woudn't know where we were going let alone know where we are, and not to mention we're from the past... existing in the future might disturb the balance of time causing everything to go out of order." said Miroku, slowly bringing the hopes of Shiipo and Sango low  
  
"Yeah, your right." said Shiipo frowing  
  
"Not really... Kagome let me borrow her map of her home land, and she also let me borrow one of her 'mag-a-zines' with all the lates 'trends' of her era!" "All we have to do is get someone in Kiade's villiage to sew us up some outfits and there we go!" piped up Sango  
  
"Heeey, that sound cool!" "Now I can finally see what a car is!"said Shiipo  
  
"You didn't hear what I said about the time flow did you?"said Miroko in a calm, yet annoyed voice.  
  
"Nope." said Shiipo plainly  
  
"Relax Miroku, if Kagome and Inu-Yasha can travel between time and nothing happens, then why can't we?" said Sango in a positive tone  
  
"...." Miroku said nothing  
  
Miroku then stood up and started packing everyting of his up and slung it around his shoulder. Sango and Shiipo looked at Miroku as if he were possese untill, "All right, lets go to the future!"  
  
Sango and Shiipo jumped up and smiled. They too packed everyting up and started walking towards the villiage.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
))Misaki Residence((  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Sasami, I'm all done setting the table, do you need help with anything else?"  
  
"Nope, I've got it from here, just go sit down cause the others will be coming in about 2 minuets and... 30 seconds, so just be patient."  
  
"Oh, okay, if ya say so."  
  
Just as Sasami said, 2 minuets and 30 seconds later Tenchi came through the door with a groggy and tired Mihoshi, Kiyone, Grandpa and Nobuyuki, out of no where came Ryoko and Washuu came from the 'closet', and a dazed Ayeka had come in from the kitchen with a small basket of carrots for Rio-Ohkie. They all sat down and started a small converstaion untill Sasami had rolled out the cart of food and placed it all on the table.  
  
"Wow, Sasami not only are you a great cook, but your also very precise." said Kagome as she started at her food  
  
"Well thanks, it's something you gain from experience and time."  
  
As everyone started eating, with the occasional glarring match between Ayeka and Ryoko every few minuets and loud outbursts from Mihoshi, Kagome noticed a few odd things.  
  
'Did Ryoko just come from no where?' '...And wasn't there a big hole in the roof ealier?'  
  
'...And what is the weird mark on Sasami's head?' 'Tenchi, is their something your not telling me?' 'Well he did tell me they where a wierd bunch, but I didn't think THIS wierd.' 'Well then again, I didn't exactly tell him about MY friends all the way now did I?'  
  
"Are you okay Kagome?" asked Kiyone  
  
"Huh, oh yeah, I was just thinking about you things... I mean... the things, I mean..." Kagome said as she blushed  
  
"Um... I mean, I was just thinking about...." Kagome thought of something to say quickly...  
  
"Sasami, where did you get that mark on your head from, that's what I was thinking." "And... I'm sorry, I shoudn't be asking something like that..." Kagome felt stupid, 'Why did I say that... is she going to hate me now... great, just when I make a new friend....'  
  
"Oh, you mean my this mark?" said Sasami as she pointed to it  
  
"Yeah that one, and I am really sorry."  
  
"Oh no, it's okay, I know it's not a normal thing." said Sasami trying to calm Kagome down  
  
"This is the Mark of Jurai." said Sasami   
  
"Mark of Jurai?" questioned Kagome  
  
'Oh no!' 'I didn't tell Kagome that they where all from space, I just said that they were from another country!' mentally screamed Tenchi  
  
"Yeah, it's a..."  
  
"It's a new fad." quickly said Ayeka  
  
"A new fad?" asked Kagome  
  
"Yeah, from... Australlia." said Tenchi to back up Ayeka  
  
Sasami looked confused, but then realized that Tenchi didn't want Kagome to know that they were 'different' in that kind of way, so she just nodded and agreed with Ayeka and Tenchi.  
  
"Sasami is Australlian?" "But she doesn't have that accent."  
  
"Well you see, everyone here is an exchange student." "Remember what I told you yesterday?"  
  
Tenchi said trying to pull it off  
  
"But I thought you said that they were your relatives on your fathers side?" Kagome said sort of confused  
  
"Well... you see...." Tenchi was at loss of words  
  
"Well you see, we are his relatives, I'm his second cousin from America, and Washuu is my adopted mother wich make her his great aunt." "Ayeka and Sasami who are sisters are his cousins from Australlia and Mihoshi is from Brazil, and Kiyone is from England and those two are his second cousins also." "But you see, we were all born in Japan, but at a very, very young age... probably before we were 1 or 2 we moved out of Japan for personal reasons... so now we've come to Japan as exchange students and our favorite cousin has such a big heart that he invited us all to stay at his place." "And also Rio-Ohkie is my cat, when she was born some cruel harted scientist inject rabbit DNA into her... and my mom who is a scientist also stole her from the lab and gave her to me..." "There is that clear enough for you?" said Ryoko to cover everything up.  
  
"Yeah, I get it now... I've never really been out of Japan, so I guess I'm not into the other cultures and their fads and trends." said Kagome now understanding almost everything  
  
"Well is everyone done with breakfast?" asked Sasami  
  
Everyone said yes and slowly got up to do what they had planned for the day. Of course Tenchi, Kagome, Sasami, and Kiyone where the only ones who stayed to clean up the mess. Ryoko had phased outside when no body was looking to a tree, she then sat on a brach and put the disk into the cd player she found in Tenchi's room and clicked the on button. Ayeka had went into the living room to watch her soap operas and after they where over read her book in the onsen. Mihosi did as always, went to her favorite part of the deck outside and took a nap under the sun. Washuu had returned to her lab to fix it up, even though she knew where Ryoko was, she decided to just leave her where she was, she would only get done faster and more efficient without Ryoko's help.   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
))Shinobu's Apartment((  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Inu-Yasha just let me get some stuff and put enough food down for Nyanko... how long do you think we'll... I'll be gone from home?"  
  
"I don't know, why don't you just bring her?"  
  
"Well I don't want her getting lost."  
  
"Don't worry she won't get lost, I'll make sure she won't." "Now lets hurry!"  
  
"Okay lets go... um Inu-Yasha, you don't plan on jumping the whole way do you?"  
  
"Yes of course!" "I won't ride in one of those boxs with wheels that's for damn sure."  
  
"Oh, okay if you insist."  
  
Inu-Yasha walked out on the ledge and waited for Shinobu to get Nyanko. When she came back he noticed how Nyanko was in a little box.  
  
"What is that poor cat encaged in?" Inu-Yasha said with sympathy for the cat  
  
"It's so she won't jump off whil you're jumping from place to place, but don't worry, she's fine she dosen't mind it."  
  
"That looks like it's boring being caged up, she's a wild animal and they should be free." "But I guess your right, it would be safer for her to be in that cage."   
  
Shinobu put her bookbag on and climed on Inu-Yasha's back, she then grabbed the cage with Nyanko and put it between her chest and his back.  
  
"Ya ready!?" he said boldly  
  
"Hai!" she said in return  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was that minna? It was alot longer than the last chap, but I figure you guys deserve it!!  
  
So I hope ya R/R! and also... I got a 2 letters one was from the Anime Owners Corperation... and it says that in my last chapter I forgot to mention that I don't own the anime's in this fic, and that if it happens again they'll sew! Well FINE I don't own the anime in this story at all never have and most likely never will! But sadly for them... like i said be for I am BROKE I don't own a CENT.... well at least untill pay day! Well lets open up the second letter.... Wow! Guess what! we'll have 3 special guests stopping by next time! Spiffy! betchya can't guess who dey iz can ya!? Well till next time...  
  
~Toodles 


End file.
